Entre el Deber y el Corazon
by leekaoru
Summary: El viento soplaba fuertemente, venía acompañado de melancolía y desesperación… Una mujer yacía en una oscura habitación, sus manos eras lastimadas cada vez más por aquellas cadenas que le impedían mantenerse en una cómoda posición… Con la ropa desgarrada
1. Chapter 1

AQUELLA HORRIBLE OSCURIDAD

SAMURAI X…

ENTRE EL DEBER Y EL CORAZON

by leekaoru01

PRÓLOGO

El viento soplaba fuertemente, venía acompañado de melancolía y desesperación… Una mujer yacía en una oscura habitación, sus manos eras lastimadas cada vez más por aquellas cadenas que le impedían mantenerse en una cómoda posición…  
Con la ropa desgarrada casi por completo, un lindo rostro que había sido maltratado y una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla la mujer observaba la luz resplandeciente de la Luna y se lamentaba…

"Por qué no vienes por mí… Kenshin…."

CAPÍTULO 1…

El tiempo de restauración parecía haber terminado, ahora se respiraba un aire lleno de libertad y justicia para todos, la promesa de un mejor mañana se sentía cada vez más cerca… Al fin continuarían con sus vidas…

…

Era una hermosa mañana… en el dojo Kamiya-Kashin un joven de largo cabello poseedor de una cicatriz característica en la mejilla izquierda llevaba a cabo un sin fin de actividades domésticas…

" Pero qué haces tan temprano Kenshin…!!"

Kenshin: Sano… Muy buenos días…

Sanosuke: Vaya parece que hoy estás de muy buen humor…

Kenshin: Lo crees??

Sanosuke: Ya que se debe tanto entusiasmo eh… anda dime…

Kenshin: Bueno es que el día de hoy es cumpleaños de la dulce Kaoru y quiero que todo este listo para más tarde…

Sanosuke: Para más tarde??... Pues que es lo que va a haber mas tarde??

Kenshin: Bueno habrá una gran fiesta en su honor…

Sanosuke: Queeeeeeeeeee!! Y por qué no me había enterado de eso Ken… shin!! -´

Kenshin: Bueno Sano, lo que pasa es que tu vienes todos los días a visitarnos y pues no creí necesario decírtelo… U  
Sanosuke: Con que siiiiii!! ¬¬ Eres un malvado por habérmelo ocultado… pero lo pagaraaaaas!!

El joven que ahora se encontraba furioso golpeaba una y otra vez al joven pelirrojo…

" Ustedes dos no tienen remedio… ya vieron la hora que es!!"

Sanosuke terminó de golpear al joven que ahora estaba con moretones por todos lados…

Kenshin: Muy buenos días Kaoru… o.0U  
Sanosuke: Bueno días… y fe….

"Buenos días"

Una mujer de cabello largo acaba de entrar al dojo…

Kaoru: Megumi… Pero que haces aquí tan temprano??

Kenshin: Buenos días… Megumi

Megumi: Buenos días Kenshin…

Kaoru: Bueno dime que haces aquí??

Megumi: Vaya pero que falta de educación… en fin que más se puede esperar de ti…

Kaoru: ´ Ya dime de una vez…

Megumi: Esta bien, vengo por ti…

Kaoru: Por mi…?? Y para que??

Megumi: Necesito ir por unas medicinas y alguien tan vulgar como tu podrá relacionarse bien con los vendedores… (Hay Kenshin… esto lo hago solo porque tú me lo pediste) uu

Kaoru: Queeee??... Acaso no sabes que día es hoy….

Megumi: No… no se ni me importa…

Kaoru: ´ Pues no pienso acompañarte a ningún lado!!

Kenshin: Anda Kaoru… Megumi necesita de ti… por favor acompáñala si…??

Kaoru: Queeee…. Y por que??

Megumi. Esta bien… la verdad es que se trata de un favor muy especial para mí y necesito a otra mujer y es que … u.u

Kaoru: Eh?

Megumi: Bueno ya… eres la única mujer que conozco y a la que le tengo un poco de confianza… uu

Kaoru: Megumi…

Kenshin: Lo ves Kaoru??... Megumi confía en ti y necesita de tu ayuda U

Megumi: ¬¬

Kaoru: Bueno está bien… iré!!... Pero más vale que no nos tardemos…

Megumi: u.u Claro que no se trata de un viaje muy corto…

Kaoru: Está bien iré a cambiarme…

Así las dos chicas emprendieron ese misterioso viaje…

Kenshin: Ahora si tendremos tiempo…

Sanosuke: Tiempo de que?? ¬¬

En eso fueron llegando todos los conocidos de Kenshin y Kaoru… entre ellos los miembros de los Onigoabanchu…

Mizao: Kenshiiin!!

Kenshin: Hola Mizao que gusto verte…

Mizao: Recibí tu mensaje… así que se trata del cumpleaños de Kaoru eh?

Kenshin: Si me da gusto… oye y por cierto en donde se encuentra Aoshi…??

Mizao: Bueno es que a el no le gustan este tipo de cosas y decidió quedarse en Kyoto…

Kenshin: Ya veo se ve que no ha cambiado en nada…

Mizao: Así es…

Kenshin: Bueno que les parece si comenzamos…

Entre todos ayudaron a limpiar y decorar la casa … el lugar lucía muy lindo había muchas luces en el interior de la casa… sin duda, una celebración muy importante estaba por comenzar…

Ya era un poco tarde, el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse… a lo lejos se podían escuchar los gritos de una mujer…

"Ay Megumi no puedo creer que me hayas hecho caminar tanto…!!"

No te quejes al fin hemos llegado…

Mizao: Ya vienen… hasta acá se escuchan los gritos de Kaoru…

Yahiko: Si esa tonta no deja de ser tan escandalosa…

En eso las dos chicas iban entrando a la casa…

Todos: Sorpresa!! …

Kaoru: Ah!! Pero que es esto??

Mizao: Feliz cumpleaños!! (Corriendo hacia ella y la abraza)

Kaoru: Oh Mizao!! Pero que haces aquí??

Sanosuke: Acaso no te has dado cuenta del plan macabro…

Kaoru: Que… como que plan macabro??

Yahiko: Ah pues es que todo esto fue planeado por Kenshin….

Kenshin: Vamos no es para tanto U

Kaoru: (sonrojada) Qué por Kenshin??

Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru…

Kenshin. Feliz cumpleaños Kaoru…

Kaoru: Kenshin…

Kenshin le entregó un regalo… Kaoru no se pudo contener y una lágrima de felicidad de dejó ver en su rostro… al instante abrazó al joven fuertemente…

Kaoru: Muchas gracias!!

Kenshin: No es nada Kaoru…

Mizao: Anda Kaoru… ábrelo queremos saber que es…

Kaoru: Eh??...

Soltó inmediatamente a Kenshin ruborizándose… Lentamente abrió el obsequio su rostro mostraba una inmensa felicidad… dentro de la caja se encontraba un hermoso Kimono de color rojo…

Mizao: Ay pero que lindo!!

Niñas: Es muy bonito… Póntelo Kaoru!!

Kaoru volteó a ver a Kenshin….

Kaoru: Puedo…??

Kenshin: Claro…

Kaoru se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse…

Yahiko: Que comience la fiesta!!

Todos comenzaron a divertirse… Mientras tanto Kaoru se veía una y otra vez al espejo luciendo el hermoso Kimono que su amado Kenshin le había regalado… todo se encontraba como ella quería aparentemente…

Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio a Kenshin parado justo frente a su habitación…

Kaoru: Kenshin… que haces ahí parado…??

Kenshin: Quería ver como te había quedado el traje… Luces muy linda Kaoru…

Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

Kaoru: Ken… shin…

Se voltearon a ver fijamente a los ojos, después Kaoru tomó las manos de Kenshin…

Kenshin: Eh??

Kaoru: Yo… quiero darte las gracias por todo Kenshin…

Kenshin: Por todo??

Kaoru: Así es… por que siempre me ayudas en todo y además porque organizaste esta linda fiesta para mi…

Kenshin: No tienes nada que agradecer y bueno la verdad es que todos ayudaron mucho para que la fiesta fuera un éxito…

Kenshin tomo las manos de Kaoru y le sonrió dulcemente; después le dio un cálido abrazo y permanecieron juntos hasta que…

Niñas: Ahhhhh!!

Kenshin y Kaoru se separaron inmediatamente…

Kaoru: Que pasa??

Una gran explosión sacudió por completo la casa…

Kenshin: Una explosión!!

De inmediato corrieron hacia la sala donde se encontraban todos sus amigos, lamentablemente se percataron de que muchos de ellos estaban tirados en el suelo, heridos por completo…

Kaoru: Pero que pasa aquí!!

En eso sintió como la golpeaban fuertemente... Kenshin volteó de inmediato y vio como su querida Kaoru iba cayendo inconsciente...

Kenshin: Kaoruuuuuuuu!!

Iba a atraparla pero alguien se interpuso frente a el...

Entre los destrozos del lugar vio como una persona se llevaba a Kaoru en sus brazos...

Kenshin: Kaoruuuuuuuuu!!

... Continuará ...


	2. Chapter 2

ENTRE EL DEBER Y EL CORAZON

**ENTRE EL DEBER Y EL CORAZON**

**Capítulo 2…**

Kenshin: Quién eres tú…??

El sujeto no respondió, su rostro se encontraba totalmente cubierto, antes de que Kenshin pudiera seguir preguntando desenvainó una enorme espada y lo atacó… Apenas pudo esquivar aquel golpe que venía acompañado de una gran fuerza… para terminar cerca de donde se encontraba la persona que se llevaba a Kaoru…

Kenshin: (Maldición, tengo que hacer algo si no Kaoru…)

El hombre lo atacó de nuevo… pero esta vez Kenshin contrarrestó el golpe con su espada sin filo…

Kenshin: Qué es lo que buscas??... Responde!!

Nuevamente el hombre no respondió… Y cada vez hacía más fuerza en el contraataque contra el joven pelirrojo… quien se distrajo al ver como el hombre que tenía en sus brazos a Kaoru iba saliendo del lugar…

Kenshin: Nooo!!... Kaoruuuuu!!

Sin pensarlo atacó al hombre del rostro cubierto y lo lanzó no muy lejos de él…

Kenshin: Espera!!

Sin embargo el hombre lo sujeto fuertemente de una pierna…

Kenshin: Pero que…

Justo cuando iba a atacarlo nuevamente, el hombre fue atacado quedando totalmente inconsciente…

Kenshin: Sanosuke!!  
Sanosuke: Que esperas… Ve por Kaoru… hazlo ya!!  
Kenshin: Gracias…

Sanosuke cayó de rodillas se encontraba muy débil… Mientras tanto Kenshin fue tras aquel hombre… fuera del dojo Kamiya se detuvo el hombre que sostenía a Kaoru…

Kenshin: Suelta a Kaoru…

Aquel sujeto sonrió cínicamente… Kenshin se encontraba furioso… se preparó para atacar… pero en ese momento tres hombres aparecieron… uno sostenía a aquel hombre al que Sanosuke había dejado inconsciente… mientras que los otros dos poseían unas armas realmente extrañas, sus rostros se encontraban cubiertos al igual que aquellos que habían atacado primero… En un instante Kenshin se encontraba rodeado por todos ellos…

Kenshin: (Que significa esto) (Siguiendo el movimiento de todos con la mirada)

Uno de ellos arrojó una bomba de humo… que se dispersó rápidamente por todo el lugar, dejando a Kenshin inmóvil y haciendo que se le dificultara la respiración… apenas habiendo ocurrido esto, otro de los sujetos lanzo un explosivo al interior de la casa…

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó a lo lejos mientras que cuatro hombres recorrían las calles de Tokio… llevaban entre sus pertenencias un sin número de armas y a una frágil mujer que aún se mantenía inconsciente…

El dojo Kamiya Kashin se encontraba en ruinas… Kenshin muy débil y su cuerpo presentaba graves heridas… Encajando su espada sin filo en el suelo apenas pudo ponerse de rodillas…

Kenshin: Ka…oru

Dos pequeñas niñas se encontraban muy lastimadas pero al parecer eran las únicas que se encontraban despiertas…

Niña1: Qué fue lo que sucedió… Kenshin…  
Kenshin. Eh?  
Niña 2: Hermano Kenshin… no me siento muy bien…  
Kenshin: Tranquilas… todo va a estar bien…

De nuevo perdieron el conocimiento, al parecer su cuerpo no se encontraba completamente recuperado…

Kenshin no entendía como es que las personas de la ciudad no iban a ayudarlos, pero no era momento de cuestionarse ese tipo de cosas, lo que le preocupaba más era la situación actual, no sabía quien o por qué motivo los había atacado ese día y peor aún por que se habían llevado a Kaoru…

La situación era grave, no sabía como, pero tenía que solucionarlo todo lo más pronto posible… pero antes tenía que recuperarse y eso iba a estar muy difícil…

"Ken… shin"

Kenshin: Sano… te encuentras bien…??  
Sano: Quienes eran…esos sujetos Kenshin…??  
Kenshin: No lo sé… pero tenemos que hacer algo…  
Sano: Discúlpame…  
Kenshin: Eh?  
Sano: No pude ayudarte y por eso se llevaron a Kaoru…  
Kenshin: No pienses en eso ahora… lo primero que tienes que hacer es recuperarte… para poder ir por Kaoru…  
Sano: No te preocupes Kenshin… todo va a estar bien…  
Kenshin: (Eso espero)…  
Sano: Oye Kenshin que rayos es eso??…

Había un pequeño cuchillo en el tejado del dojo Kamiya…

Kenshin: No lo se…

Sano: Tiene un pequeño liston rojo…

Kenshin: Pero ahora ni siquiera puedo recogerlo…

Sano: Ni yo… je…

El rostro de Kenshin lucía preocupado y como no estarlo; la situación se agravaba más y más, no podía ponerse de pie, Sanosuke tampoco; estaba completamente acostado y su cuerpo no le respondía y lo peor es que ninguno de sus amigos recobraba la consciencia…

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde lo ocurrido… estaba a punto de amanecer, una hermosa joven vestida con un kimono de color rojo abría sus ojos lentamente…

Kaoru: Eh??... En donde estoy??

Era una habitación vacía, húmeda y estrecha…

Kaoru: Que significa todo esto??

Hombre: Así que ya despertaste…

Kaoru: Quien es usted, que es lo que quiere de mí??…

Hombre: El jefe desea verte…

Kaoru: El jefe…?? Pero de que se trata esto…??

El hombre la sujeto del brazo fuertemente… y la llevó a otra de las habitaciones…

Jefe: Vaya veo que llegaste con bien…

Kaoru: Esa voz… quien eres…??

Kaoru no se podía dar cuenta de quien se trataba ya que el jefe también tenía el rostro cubierto… El jefe se acercó hacia ella, la sujetó del rostro…

Jefe: Eres una mujer muy hermosa, no quieres que ese lindo rostro sufra algún daño o si??

Kaoru: Que??

Jefe: Más vale que te comportes porque aquí quien da las ordenes y quien dice si puedes hablar o no soy yo… así que no seas insolente…

Kaoru: Eres un cretino…

El jefe la golpeó directamente en el estómago… el golpe fue con tal intensidad que la pobre Kaoru cayó de rodillas al suelo…

Kaoru: Maldito!!

Jefe: Cuando decidas comportarte… saldrás… Enciérrenla!!

Uno de los hombre la levanto del suelo y la llevo de regreso a esa horrible habitación…

Momentos después…

Hombre2: Esta seguro de que vendrá…?? quizás ahora este muerto…

Jefe: Estoy seguro de que un ataque tan simple como ese no acabaría con el legendario Batoussai el destajador así que si vendrá… quizás se demore un poco pero lo hará, mientras tanto podré divertirme haciendo sufrir a su tesoro más valioso…

Hombre2: Esa mujer??

Jefe: Así es…

El Sol comenzaba a salir en los cielos de Tokio… un desesperado guerrero apenas pudo ponerse de pie y fue directamente al tejado…

-"Kenshin…"- dijo Sanosuke que ahora se encontraba recargado en uno de los escombros.

El joven parece no haber escuchado a su amigo y de inmediato subió al tejado, tomo el cuchillo que se encontraba en el lugar… sujetó el trozo de tela que se encontraba amarrado en él…

"_Osaka"_

Ese pequeño trozo tenía grabado el nombre de esta ciudad de gran importancia comercial en aquel tiempo…

Kenshin: (Osaka??... No entiendo… de que se trata todo esto??)

Sano: Que es lo que dice… Kenshin??

Kenshin: "O… Osaka"

Sano: Que??... Que demonios significa eso??

Kenshin: No estoy seguro… quizás es en ese lugar donde tienen a Kaoru…

Sano: Tenemos que llegar a ese lugar a como de lugar…

Kenshin: Lo sé… sin embargo, estás personas nos necesitan… Sanosuke…

Sano: Maldición!!

Kenshin: Puedes ponerte de pie… Sano…

Sano: Lo siento pero no puedo…

Kenshin: Ya veo… (Su rostro entristeció)

Kaoru se encontraba sentada en uno de los rincones de la habitación, apenas podía ver una pequeña luz proveniente de los rayos del Sol que se asomaba ya que las ventanas habían sido cubiertas por enormes trozos de madera…

Kaoru: Que es esto??... Kenshin

Hombre1: Veo que ya estás despierta…

Kaoru lo observó con desprecio…

Hombre1: Esto es por si te da sed…

Dejó un pequeño contenedor lleno de agua justo al lado de la puerta y salió del lugar…

Kaoru: (Ken… shin… Tengo que buscar la forma de salir de aquí…)

Una de las niñas pudo ponerse de pie…

Niña1: Hermano Kenshin… te encuentras bien…

Kenshin: Estoy bien, y tú dime como te sientes??

Niña1: Yo me siento bien, solo me duele un poco la cabeza… Y dime hermano Kenshin que fue lo que sucedió…??

Kenshin: No lo sé…

Niña1: Sabes hermano Kenshin…

Kenshin: Eh??

Niña1: Mi abuelito nos protegió con su cuerpo… por eso creo que no me pasó nada…

Kenshin: Ya veo…

Niña1: Que pasa con todos… y con Kaoru… en donde está Kaoru hermano Kenshin…??

Kenshin: Eh??

Niña1: En donde está Kaoru…??

En ese momento la otra pequeña recobraba el conocimiento lentamente…

Niña1: Hermana!! Estas bien…

Niña2: Ho… la… Hola hermanito Kenshin…

Kenshin: Hola…

Sanosuke: (Es increíble que estas niñas se encuentren bien)

Niña2: Por qué todos estas desmayados hermano, acaso fue por la explosión…??

Kenshin: Así es…

Niña1: Tenemos que ayudarlos a todos hermano Kenshin… dime que es lo que hacemos primero…

Kenshin: Eh??

El guerrero se encontraba muy sorprendido por la inquietud de estas dos pequeñas niñas por ayudar a todos… ni siquiera el mostraba tal entusiasmo, quizás el ver como es que se llevaban a Kaoru sin que el pudiera evitarlo lo había sumergido en una profunda depresión y esas dos pequeñas le enseñaban que no era el momento de darse por vencido…

Les sonrió dulcemente…

Kenshin: Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es limpiar el lugar…

Niña1: Si teneos que quitar todos los trozos grandes que están en la casa verdad hermano??

Kenshin: … Sí… Pero ustedes ocúpense de los trozos pequeños…

Niña2: Oye Sanosuke… no quedes ahí sentado y ayúdanos…

Sano: OYE!! No estoy aquí por gusto!!... Es solo que no puedo moverme…!!

Niña2: Ya veo…

Niña1: Bueno entonces tú nos darás ánimos esta bien??

Sano: Eh??

Niña1: Si… tu serás el encargado de hacer que no nos rindamos está bien…

Kenshin: (Son unas niñas admirables)

Sano: ¬¬ Esta bien… entonces comencemos quita aquel gran trozo que tienes al lado…

Niña1: Ay!! Es muy pesado…

Kenshin: No te esfuerces demasiado…

Niña2: No… debemos de ayudar a todos nuestros amigos verdad hermana!!

Niña1: Siiii

Niña2: Yo te ayudaré…

Kaoru: _("Tengo que salir de aquí… no se como se encuentran Kenshin y los demás… así que tengo que ser fuerte… no seré una carga para ti…")_

A su mente venían imágenes de Kenshin… esto terminó por entristecerla haciendo que rompiera en llanto…

Kenshin hacia lo más que podía pero era evidente que aún no se recuperaba por completo, sus movimientos eran lentos y le costaba mucho mover cualquier escombro… Sanosuke lo veía preocupado…

Sano: (Kenshin… veo que te encuentras muy débil… siento el no poder ayudarte…)

Kenshin: No te preocupes Sano…

Sano: Eh??

Kenshin: Luces muy preocupado…

Sano: Eh??

Kenshin: Estoy bien… solo necesito recuperar mi energía… mientras tanto preocúpate por sentirte mejor está bien…

Sanosuke asintió con la cabeza y le mostró una suave sonrisa a su amigo…

Sanosuke: (pensando)

"Eres admirable Kenshin a pesar de que en tu interior sientes coraje y desesperación por rescatar a Kaoru… muestras estar de muy buen humor para hacernos sentir mejor… muchas gracias amigo… me recuperaré…ya verás que me recuperaré pronto para que puedas ir en busca de Kaoru" …


End file.
